


Roll in the Hay

by Backfired



Series: Urban Agriculture [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, and businessman!doyoung, farmer!taeyong, i guess farmer!jaehyun too but that's only slightly relevant, i have no good explanation for why i wrote this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 14:19:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17582495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Backfired/pseuds/Backfired
Summary: The truck slowed to a stop next to Doyoung’s car.  A pause as Doyoung heard the slam of the truck door, before a man walked out from around the front, finally letting Doyoung get a good look at him.Oh no, he’s hot.Doyoung’s brain helpfully supplied.





	Roll in the Hay

“Ugh!” Doyoung slammed his hands against the steering wheel in frustration.

This really was just his luck. He had been certain that he had been heading in the right direction. He had been following the directions his cousin Jaehyun had given him to the letter—since Google maps was apparently useless this far out in the hicks— but after a few hours of endless driving on narrow dirt roads with nothing but monotonous yellow fields all around him, he had grown less and less optimistic that he was heading in the right direction.  Everything looked exactly the same as far as the eye could see and he was honestly not even sure if he had just been driving in circles the entire time.  Eventually he had pulled over to the side of the road, finally resigning himself to the fact that he was lost.

Doyoung dropped his head into his hands, his forehead pressed against the steering wheel. Why him? What had he done to deserve this? It’s not like he had even _wanted_ to visit Jaehyun, his cousin that he hadn’t seen in years, his mother was the one that insisted he visit him! And now he was out here, stranded in the middle of nowhere, the sky slowly turning darker, all because he could never say no to his mother.  His stupid eco-friendly hybrid convertible was also now covered in dirt, and worse, almost out of power, so he couldn’t even drive back to the city if he wanted to. His butt was also sore from sitting in the same position for so long, and his neck had a crick that was starting to form.

This day was really turning to out to be the absolute worst.

Doyoung just began feeling tears of frustration and indignation start to prick up behind his eyelids, when suddenly he heard the telltale approach of a truck’s loud engine and wheels on a gravelly road.  His head shot up in surprise. Was there really another living, breathing person out here in the hinterlands of Seoul? Doyoung had been certain Jaehyun was the only bastard crazy enough to live out here when the perfectly modern and comfortable capital city was just a few hours away. 

He looked to his side view mirror and saw that there was indeed an old truck slowly pulling closer to his parked car. 

Doyoung almost cried in relief, “Thank you God, or whatever higher beings there are!” He quickly rolled down the car window to stick his head out and wave his arm around frantically, yelling, “Hello! Excuse me!”

The truck slowed to a stop next to Doyoung’s car.  A pause as Doyoung heard the slam of the truck door, before a man walked out from around the front, finally letting Doyoung get a good look at him.

_Oh no, he’s hot_. Doyoung’s brain helpfully supplied.

“I wasn’t expecting to see anyone this far out here.” The man glanced at Doyoung’s car meaningfully, “Especially someone all the way from the city. Can I help you?”

 “Um, uh,” Doyoung said intelligently. The man raised an eyebrow.

Doyoung abruptly regained his senses and mentally shook himself. _Pull yourself together Kim Doyoung!_

Seeing as his mother had taught him manners, Doyoung quickly got out of his car to talk to the man face to face.

He took a deep breath, before letting the dam of the entire day’s frustrations burst.

“So. I know this may sound a little ridiculous and you may have no idea how to help me, but I was actually out here to visit my cousin Jaehyun, he’s um, a farmer? And I followed his directions exactly as he told them to me, I wrote them down on a paper and everything since you know, Google maps doesn’t work out here and everything haha, sucks right? But after driving for a few hours I realized I might be a liiiiittle lost, and I panicked a bit because my car is also running out of power so I can’t exactly turn back, and now not only did I fail to find Jaehyun but I also don’t have a place to stay the night or even get back to the city and my apartment and only my mother knows I’m even out here and—”

“Woah, woah, woah. Slow down there,” the man put a gentle hand on Doyoung’s shoulder, which abruptly put a stop to his torrent of words. When he removed his hand again Doyoung couldn’t help but feel a bit bereft at the loss.

“You’re in luck, actually. I don’t live too far from Jaehyun; he’s my closest neighbor,” the man smiled at him, and Doyoung couldn’t help but smile back, before his words fully hit him.

Doyoung nearly pounced on him, “Oh my god, really? That’s great! Could you give me directions? Is he far from here?” He deflated a bit, “Honestly, I’m not sure if I have enough power in my car left to last if the drive is long.”

The man held up his hands as Doyoung leaned further into his personal space, “Uh, I don’t live too far from here. I think you actually followed Jaehyun’s instructions pretty well, you just gave up right before you got to his place.  He’s about 30 miles out from here.”

Doyoung’s growing hopes abruptly vanished. “Thirty miles? I don’t think my car can make it that far. I’m pretty sure it only has about 10 left.”

The man frowned, considering Doyoung’s situation. “Well that won’t do. It’s getting pretty dark out. How about this: I’ll drive you back to my place, it’s only about 5 miles from here, and you can charge your car for the night there. You can stay over for the night and head to Jaehyun’s in the morning with your car all charged up.”

Doyoung paused. It was almost too good to be true. “Are you sure? I don’t want to be a burden to you. If it would be easier to drive me directly to Jaehyun’s, I can probably get him to tow my car in the morning or something.  You don’t have to go through all this trouble just for me!”

The man patted Doyoung’s shoulder, making Doyoung’s traitorous stomach flutter a bit, “Don’t worry about it, I’m glad to help. Besides, it’ll be nice to have some company during dinner for a change.” He paused, “The name’s Taeyong by the way. Lee Taeyong.”

“Doyoung!” Doyoung burst out, before blushing as he realized how eager he sounded, “My name’s Doyoung. Kim Doyoung.”

“Well Doyoung-ssi, it’s nice to meet you,” Taeyong grinned and did a little bow.

Doyoung grinned and bowed back.

“It’s nice to meet you too, Taeyong-ssi.”

**Author's Note:**

> so maybe the "oh no, he's hot" line was the main reason I wrote this. the porn was secondary  
> oh also slightly inspired by taeyong on food diary i guess LOL
> 
> i'm always happy to hear thoughts/comments here, or you can yell at me @deductus on twitter/curiouscat


End file.
